finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Collaboration
Collaboration, often shortened to collab or korabo (コラボ), in gaming lexicon, is a recurring element within the Final Fantasy series. It involves Final Fantasy with another property of Square Enix or a franchise of another company sharing items, clothes, etc with each other through events or downloadable content. A collaboration whose source story intermixes with that of its host is often called a crossover. As host ''Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah and Noel can wear various alternate costumes available as DLC. N7 Armor from ''Mass Effect is available for Noel and Serah, and Ezio's Assassin's Creed costume is available for Noel. These costumes are not available in the PC version due to licensing reasons. Serah Farron - N7 Armor.png|Serah's N7 Armor. Noel Kreiss - N7 Armor.png|Noel's N7 Armor. Noel DLC Ezio.png|Noel's Assassin's Creed. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning's Spira's Summoner garb was initially issued with first-run copies of ''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster, Midgar's Flower Girl garb was initially issued via the V Jump magazine strategy guide bonus in Japan and via the game's Collector's Edition in North America, while SOLDIER 1st Class garb was initially available as a simple pre-order. Some other outfits based on other characters from the series can be either acquired in-game or via DLC. LRFFXIII Spira's Summoner.png|Spira's Summoner. LRFFXIII Midgar's Flower Girl.png|Midgar's Flower Girl. LRFFXIII SOLDIER 1st Class.png|SOLDIER 1st Class. ''Final Fantasy XIV A crossover equipment with the Japanese tokusatsu TV franchise , the collaboration will bring, including the armor of the four main Makai Knights from the TV show, the outfits of two Makai Priests, and three Madou horses as mounts. Each armor and outfit will include head, torso, gloves, and legs. Armor and outfits will be granted as prizes in the Gold Saucer while the mounts will be obtained through in-game achievements. The crossover has been implemented in order to celebrate the launch in Japan of the new Garo series '' . The collaboration with Garo Director Keita Amemiya who designed the bosses in "Return to Ivalice", a twenty-four character raid is implemented in the expansion Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. MHWxFFXIV Logo.png|Monster Hunter World x Final Fantasy XIV. ''Final Fantasy XV ''Final Fantasy XV and Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV have some collaborations in the form of product placement, such as with Audi for Noctis's car, Audi R8 Star of Lucis, and with Cup Noodle for Gladiolus's favorite dish. The main party's outfits have also been designed in collaboration with fashion label Roen. The Final Fantasy XV team has partnered with computer case maker CoolerMaster for a custom-embossed C700p enclosure to be displayed during streams and events Final Fantasy XV: Assassin's Festival is a free DLC event in collaboration with Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series, where the party can wear attires from Assassin's Creed and the player can try out new stealth-type gameplay. The collaboration was foreshadowed in Final Fantasy XV and Assassin's Creed Origins trailers before being unveiled in Gamescom 2017 in August. ''King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon- A collaboration with ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius titled Here Comes Brave! ran from December 28, 2017 to January 22, 2018 (UTC). Playable in both single-player and multiplayer quest modes, members of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius cast have been transported to the realm of Izander, working with the King's Knight cast to solve a new mystery. During the event, King's Knight added several thematic elements directly from Brave Exvius. The single-player campaign consisted of 11 quest chapters, released nightly during the event. Rain, Lasswell, Fina, Lid, and Nichol also appeared as Warriors, a Wizard, a Monk, and a Gigant respectively; each was a 4★ summon by lottery. The collab also had a related raid event in Brave Exvius, Conqueror of Izander. A separate event was also issued with the game Spelunker, a 1983 puzzle-platformer that, like King's Knight, was enhanced on mobile. Square Enix released two pseudo-sequels to the title, one of which launched along with King's Knight. Both are active and downloadable on modern consoles and PCs. An in-universe collaboration in late February 2018 had Noctis and his party participating as AI players in multiplayer mode, each with his own set of "live dialogues" and interactive messages. The campaign also offered codes for redeemable add-ons in Final Fantasy XV. Although a gift quest based on Brave Exvius was released in the final weeks of King's Knight by popular demand, no unit from any collab was ever re-issued. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper A number of events may be developed in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper from other titles in the franchise. Some may trigger a limited modification of the title splash screen or the overworld music. Notable crossover events in the game include: *The Lone Wolf's Lament - Cloudy Wolf (with Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) *Discord and Harmony (Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, was originally an arcade) *Pawn Among Kings (Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age) *Flames of Vengeance (Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn) *Sleeping Mountain and Shield of the King (Final Fantasy XV Universe) *Type-0: Into the Fray (Final Fantasy Type-0) *Doorway to Another Realm I: The Coil's Light (Mobius Final Fantasy) *World of Grymoire (World of Final Fantasy) *Key to Another World (with Kingdom Hearts) *Bonds Across Time (Final Fantasy Dimensions II) The Japanese version has had a number of exclusive crossovers: *''Emperors SaGa'' *''Logres'' *''Rise of Mana'' *A promotion for the niconico streaming service In all versions, characters obtained in a collab do not yet have regular Realm assignments and therefore are largely ineligible for Record Synergy. However, the Mobius Final Fantasy cast was inserted into the Realm belonging to Final Fantasy. A Realm Reborn is the accepted base for Final Fantasy XIV. In the Japanese release, collab units had also been inserted into the Realm belonging to Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Collaborations occur frequently, issuing new events, units, and other challenges based on their sources. Notable collaborations include: *''Adventures of Mana (originally known as Final Fantasy Adventure) *Ariana Grande *''Brave Frontier'' *''Bravely Default'' (also with characters from Bravely Second and Fairy's Effect) *''Crystal Defenders'' *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light'' *''Imperial SaGa'' (JP only) *''Just Cause 3'' (GL only) *''King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-'' *''Monster Hunter: Explore'' (JP only) *''NieR: Automata'' *''Octopath Traveller'' *''Romancing SaGa 3'' (JP only) *''Secret of Mana'' *''Seiken Densetsu 3'' (JP only) *''Star Ocean: Anamnesis'' (the units are actually the main heroes from First Departure to Integrity and Faithlessness) *''Terra Battle'' (JP only) *''Tomb Raider'' *''Xenogears'' ''Mobius Final Fantasy Although somewhat rarer than with other titles, ''Mobius Final Fantasy has collaborated with other titles in the franchise, including: *''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' (for two events) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (for The Zodiac Age release) *''Lightning Saga'' *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' (JP only) It has also forged a crossover with Terra Battle. ''Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect Characters from ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius appear in a collaboration between the two games. As guest ''Assassin's Creed: Origins'' ''Blue Reflection'' ''Brave Frontier'' ''DotA 2'' ''Heavenstrike Rivals'' ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ'' ''Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Lost Zero'' ''Minna no Golf'' ''Monster Hunter Explore'' ''Monster Hunter: World'' ''Monster Strike'' ''NieR:Automata'' ''Phantasy Star Online 2'' ''Puzzle & Dragons ''Star Ocean -anamnesis-'' Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''Tekken 7 ''Terra Battle'' ''The Alchemist Code'' Other products Coca-Cola Nissan Nissin Cup Noodles The fashion industry References Category:Promotional campaigns